It Felt Right
by thephantomofthetardis
Summary: When Finn's drunken anger gets the best of him, Rachel cant take it anymore so she packs up her things and goes to the only place she can think of. Noah Puckermans house.
1. It Felt Right

Finn didn't like being in the city. Rachel knew that, and sometimes his anger

got the best of him. But just because he had hit her (just once... Or twice)

doesn't mean he didn't love her right? At least he didn't take anything out on

Rose, until that night. He was drunk (as always) and mad again about Rachel

"making" him move to the city. He couldn't find Rach, so he hit the nearest

thing to him, which happened to be his sleeping 2 year old. For Rachel, that was

the last straw! She packed up hers and Roses things and went to the only place

she could think of, Noah's apartment. At 2 o'clock in the morning, she showed up

to his door with Rose crying (a bruise already forming on her tiny face) and

crying herself as well.

"Rachel?" Noah Puckerman asked when he opened his door "what are you doing here?

Come on get inside."

"Im sorry for the time Noah, but I can't be with Finn anymore. I just- I didn't

know what to- he-" she tried to speak but forgot how to and just cried.

"Hey. Shhh it's ok you're fine whatever it is, I'm here for you" he said holding

her (who was still holding Rose). This "soft- side" of Noah only came out around

Rachel. He didn't know what it was but something about her made him "soft."

"Its just, I know Finn doesn't like it here, but I don't know why he gets so

angry!"

"What do you mean?" he asked, concern playing through his tone

"He-he." she sighed and gathered herself, prepared to say the words "He hit Rose

tonight..."

"Oh my God!" he whisper-yelled, letting go of her to examine Rose

"I don't know why though, probably just because he couldn't find me" she said

lowering her head

"He's hit you before? And you stayed with him?" Noah asked protectively. He

loved Rachel. No, not like family, he was in love with this girl. And her

beautiful daughter (who might I add looks just like her). When he heard she was

ingaged to the giant, he couldnt bear it, but here she is, on his couch crying

into his shoulder. How could someone be so cruel to them? He just couldn't grasp

this.

"Well I couldn't leave! I wanted Rose to have her mother AND father!"

"Her abusive father! You two aren't even married!"

"we're engaged! Well, we were." Rachel's face started to form a frown. Something

Noah couldn't bear to see.

"Aw, honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just mad at Hudson,

that's all" he said wiping her tears and holding her again.

When Rose finally stopped crying, Rachel laid her down in the car-seat she had

brought.

"Not very comfortable" she said to Rose "but it'll have to do for now" she leant

down and kissed her baby on the head. She made her way out to the kitchen where

Noah was and said to him,

"Thanks for letting us stay here" nearly on the verge of tears again "I just

didn't know where else to go in the heat of the moment" she said, actually

letting a few tears spill this time

"Hey, it's ok" he whispered pulling her close to him "you did the right thing

coming here, I promise, he will never hurt you or Rose ever again" he promised,

kissing her head. Maybe it would take a whole for her to open up to him, but for

now, Rose sleeping, holding Rachel, it felt right.

A/N: hi! Sorry I haven't written in a while! I've been really busy and my laptop

hasn't been working and we got a new computer and I'm still trying to figure it

out so, it's been crazy! Hope you liked my story. R&R! :)

Also, should I continue this? If so, PM me with ideas :)


	2. I Could Get Used to This

Days passed and everything seemed to be going fine. Roses face healed up quickly

and so had Rachel. Though her wounds weren't external, she still had a broken

heart. But then all of the sudden, Puck started seeing the Rachel he knew back

in high school. She would hum the tune of songs and even sing a few out loud.

She even laughed ad smiled a few times. Everything was perfect, but then Finn

showed up.

A knock on the door interrupted Rachel and Noah's conversation as he walked to

the door, Rachel following with Rose in her arms. When Puck opened the door and

saw him standing there, he just wanted to hit him. He couldn't though. Even

after what he did to the love of his life and her daughter, he had to restrain

himself.

"what are you doing here, Hudson?" Puck asked protectively shielding Rachel and

Rose with his arm.

"Look, I know what I did was wrong," he said addressing Rachel and ignoring

Noah's presence "but I want you and Rose back. I love you both too much to just

let you go."

"why did you hit her-us- then? Or is that just your way of showing your love?"

Rachel asked with an angry tone

"I was drunk! I didn't know what I was doing!" he shouted back

"you always are. Just get out of here and leave us alone." Rachel said stepping

out in front of Puck. "I was happy when I came here. And now you come and ruin

it for me! But I guess that's what you're best at huh, Finn? Messing thing up.

So, do everyone a favor and go back to Lima ad forget about us. Goodbye Finn!"

she screamed slamming the door so he couldn't see her tears fall.

And just like the first night, Noah sat on the couch comforting Rachel while she

cried.

"I'm proud of you Rach" he said rubbing her back with his thumb "you did the

right thing"

"I- I didn't even know what was going on! How could he just show up here and

tell me he loved me-us- and tell me he wanted us back after what he did!" she

said between sobs

"I don't know hunny, but just remember I'm here for you no matter what your

decisions. I'll always support you." he said smiling down at her. Without even

thinking about it, Rachel craned her head up nearer to his and kissed him.

"I know" she said when she pulled away "I love you" now it was Noah's turn to

kiss her.

"I love you too" he confessed "always have, always will" he said smiling and

kissed her again. Roses' cries from Noah's bedroom interrupted them. They both

smiled as they pulled back.

"I could get used to this" Noah said as he walked towards his room to soothe the

crying baby.

"I could too" Rachel thought as she watched him leave "this feels right"

A/N: so what did you think? Did I rush the Puckleberry love? Was it too soon? I

don't know so tell me what you think. Hope you enjoyed! R&R!

P.S. sorry so short. Im going to try for another chapter but if I don't know how to go from here suggestions would be nice


	3. Everything's Gonna Be Fine

**(A/N: sorry I took so long to update! With it being Easter it was hard plus I **

**was with my grandparents in Florida and they don't have wifi so I wasn't able to get onto the Internet! Anyway, enjoy!)**

A few days after Finns "visit," Rachel started acting weird again. She would

wake up in the middle of the night sweating or crying from nightmares. She would even talk in her sleep. Luckily Noah (who moved from the couch back into his room with Rachel and Rose) was there to calm her down and remind her "It was just a dream."

One more reason for Puck to hate Finn. Her beautiful face would be stained with worry and fear and he couldn't stand to see her so upset. Last night was the worst of all. She was peacefully sleeping when all of the sudden, she started to shake a little. The shaking turned into talking and talking turned into yelling. She even started crying and when she woke up, she saw Noah standing in the corner holding Rose, who (because of her mother screaming) was also crying. Rachel rushed over to her and Noah. He looked at her with a worried protecting look.

"Rach, why do you keep having these nightmares? I mean, you know I would never let anything or anyone hurt you. Especially not Hudson."

"I know" she reassured him "I just- well its hard you know. I'm not scared just worried about Rose and how she will react to all this when we tell her one day. I mean when she's old enough to understand" she explained

"I'm sure she will take it just fine" he said trying to comfort her "she's

strong like her mother" he beamed. She had to smile back. He just brought out

the happiness in her. She couldn't help it.

"Everything is gonna be fine"

Noah, it turns out, ended up being right. On Rose's 3rd birthday, he proposed to Rachel.

Months later, in March, they were married. Rose was the flower girl (ever so

fitting her name) and it was a beautiful ceremony in a big church with all their family and friends. For their honey-moon, they headed to Hawaii for 4 days because neither of them wanted to be away from Rose too long.

9 months after their honey-moon, Rose (who is now 4) was blessed with a new baby brother. They named him Aidan. When they brought him home to their new house (after they were married they moved out of Pucks apartment into a bigger house) they were surprised how happy he was. He never once cried on the drive home and nights were very peaceful.

They hadn't heard from Finn since that night but rumor had it that he had moved back to Lima to help his dad at work.

Everything was finally falling into place for Rachel and Noah. They loved their life, their marriage and their 2 beautiful children. Everything just felt so right.

**A/N: thanks for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you **

**thought. Good or bad criticism is welcome! R&R! :)**

**Also I hope you all had a great Easter!**


End file.
